THE ADVENTURES OF AGENT HAPPY NOODLE BOY!
by I-dont-know1
Summary: Follow AGENT Happy Noodle Boy to the four corners of the world, where he saves kidnapped co-workers,stolen Jewels, and fights his arch nemisis, Prof.Platypus!!!WOOOOOSH!
1. Kidnapped Agent 037, Kidnapper Lorteex!

|HNB in  
  
AGENT 123NOODLE|  
  
-------------------  
  
SHTNN...  
  
AGENT NOODLE!  
  
*A SCREEN TYPE HELLOGRAM POPPED ON THE SCREEN WITH A LADY ON IT.*  
  
AGENT HNB:DELIVER THE MONKEY MISS PILLY WAG!  
  
SCREEN LADY: AGENT 037 HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY LORTEEX!  
  
AGENT HNB: HOLY RED ROVER! JERRY SPINGER FOUND OUT! HE KNOWS THE SECRET RECIPE OF MY TUNA HOT! ZERO! THE POWER PUFF GIRLS CHALLENGE YOU!  
  
*AGENT HNB JUMPS INTO A TUBE & LANDS IN A CAR*  
  
AGENT HNB:I MUST GO BARK AT THE WUSS CAT, BUT FIRST I MUST SAVE MY HOT TUNA RECIPE!  
  
*AGENT HNB DRIVES THROUGH A FOREST*  
  
AGENT HNB: DAMNIT! WHY ARE THESE FUCKIN TREES HERE? ACK! I BROKE A TWIG!  
  
*HNB JUMPS OUT OF HIS CAR AND TRYS TO BUT THE TWIG BACK TOGETHER*  
  
AGENT HNB:BARNEY I DONT KNOW! I DONT KNOW HOW BARNEY!  
  
PAUL BUNION! COME HERE! OHMYGOD! THE VANDALS! MY GIRLFRIENDS DEAD! IM DOOMED BECAUSE MY CAR IS FULL OF BEANS!  
  
*SUDDENLY, MANY NINJA CHICKEN LEGS FORM A CIRCLE AROUND AGENT HNB*  
  
*AGENT HNB POINTS A FINGER AT THEM*  
  
AGENT HNB: ITS YOU! YOU NOT CLEAN SNOWMEN BROKE MY 30 SECOND COTTON CANDY MAKER!  
  
*AGENT HNB SHOVES MANY EGGROLLS UP THEN NINJA CHICKEN LEGS'S ASSES AND THEY DIE*  
  
*AGENT HNB JUMPS INTO HIS CAR*  
  
AGENT HNB: THERES THE BASE OF DONKEY! I MUST EAT MY CHEESY HAM!  
  
*AGENT HNB HITS HIMSELF IN T HE HEAD WITH A RACOON AND RAMS INTO A TREE THEN ENTERS A GREY BUILDING*  
  
AGENT HNB:LORTEEX!  
  
*A METAL SHARK COMES OUT OF A DOOR*  
  
LORTEEX(METAL SHARK): AGENT HNB! NOW YOU WILL MEET YOUR-  
  
*THE SHARK EXPLODES*  
  
AGENT HNB: HAHA MY ASSES PHYCIC POWER HAS CAUSE YOUR GASTROUGHNEMIUS TO WITHER!  
  
*AGENT HNB GOES THROUGH A DOOR AND FINDS A BEAUTIFUL AGENT IN THE ROOM*  
  
AGENT LADY: MY HERO!  
  
AGENT HNB: MOO! YOUR A CHOCOLATE TRUFFLE! DINE ONLY AT A MOOSE!  
  
*AGENT HNB POINTS HIS BUTT AT THE LADY AND SHE EXPLODES A SMALL PAPER FLOATS AT HIS FEET*  
  
AGENT HNB: MY HOT TUNA RECIPE! YA! MY CROTCH HAS HIS OWN CHINA DISH!  
  
*AGENT HNB THROWS THE PAPER TO THE GROUND AND JUMPS OUT OF THE WINDOW*  
  
YOU SEE THE PAPER AND IT READS: FUCKIN SOCKS!  
  
THE END.....FOR NOW!!! 


	2. The Stolen Arabian Diamond of Fersvica! ...

Disclaimer: Eek i forgot to disclaim on the first agent hnb!  
  
forgive me Johnen/Slave Labor Graphics People!! I own nothing!  
  
NOTHING!!!  
  
Note: Hiya! this is the sequel to 'Agent happy noodle boy'.  
  
This fic, Agent Hnb,the second mission, is dedicated to 4 people:  
  
1.The letter M  
  
2.Demolition Cat  
  
3.Des  
  
4.Nathander  
  
Thank you for reveiwing my first fic!  
  
Agent HNB|  
  
The Second mission|  
  
---------------------------  
  
Agent HNB: GROWLY THE SUPERMARKET!  
  
TIME TO FLIP THE PATATOES,GROWLY!  
  
Screne lady:Agent HNB. this is no time to want cofee.  
  
Your on another mission.  
  
Agent HNB: OHmy god! its frog season?! OHHH MY SWEET LIVER! I BELEIVE! I WILL NEVER LET GO LEONARDO DE FATS ARE EATING MY EYES, BUT I WILL STILL HAVE A MOODSWING!  
  
Screne lady: This mission is in Arabia.  
  
You must take America Test flights.  
  
Here is your ticket.  
  
*A small ticket comes out of a small slit in the computer below the screne,Agent HNB takes it*  
  
Agent HNB:Julious G's! no more sex appeal! my orange has no eyes but virgin ears!  
  
Screne lady: you must recover the arabian diamond of Fersvica!  
  
It is in the tomb of Tut!  
  
But beware, for a gang of bolagna dicks have gaurded it!   
  
Agent HNB: I must Fly to Victorias Secret! the many flying @'s and snakes taunt me!  
  
Im scared of old people!!! they want to bite my duck momma! my duckkk!  
  
*Once again, Agent HNB goes down the tube and into a red shiny car*  
  
Agent HNB: Im drivin the taco mom! no more garden hoes!? waz with that!? Get that golden plated dick outta here!  
  
*Agent HNB arrives at an airport and gets in a plane*  
  
Agent HNB: I push this button! who here has my blueprints for the granite reef!?  
  
*Agent HNB pushs the flight attendaint button and a lady comes with dark brown hair*  
  
Agent HNB: What is that?! A stick?! why are smurfs blue?!  
  
*Agent HNB grabs the ladys head and begins to knaw on her hair, it falls on the ground*  
  
Flight attendiant: My hair!  
  
Agent HNB: your baldy the eagle! I love your TV music! gimme a bowl of wax fruit!  
  
* A trapdoor opens under Agent HNB and he falls into the sands of ariba*  
  
Agent HNB: shh! Queit hermit! were on the moose prowl!  
  
*Agent HNB runs into a tomb, many evil balonga dicks stop him*  
  
Balonga dick: Hult! who are you?  
  
*Agent HNB takes out the FA'a wig and puts it on*  
  
Agent HNB: Halt! I am Raggiy Ann! Stop this dicks be free as the wind of a wolf! I luvved you seesaw i luved you! nomore of this! Squrills comes eat me! I am here on o-o--kifcial duties that is my code of honor! Sears! My heart to yours!!  
  
*Agent HNB steps into the room with the stolen jewl because the balonga dicks wwent away to be as free as the wind of wolf*  
  
Evil man: Ragidy Ann?!!  
  
Some-uh-dude: No its Agent HNB!  
  
*Agent HNB takes of the wig and dives into the ground*  
  
Evil man: Were is he?!  
  
*Agent HNB pops out of the dirt and grab the Some-uh-dude and eats him*  
  
Evil man: Oh my god!  
  
*Agent HNB grabs the jewl and runs to the doorway*  
  
Agent HNB: you are now a moose! go make swirly eyes, and icecreamery will come out of your mouth!  
  
*Agent HNB leaves the room and the evil man falls to the floor with swirly eyes, his mouth foaming*  
  
Agent HNB: Alibaba! I wanna meet Aladen before I go!  
  
* Agent HNB goes home and the screne lady appears*  
  
Screne lady: Agent HNB!  
  
Agent HNB: I returned jewl lemonaid is now the time for the kiwi dance!  
  
Screne lady: Agent HNB! you lazy bum! Im the only one who does work here im-  
  
* Agent HNB farts and the screne blows up*  
  
Agent HNB: Antelope! Stir the macironi after 3 minutes!  
  
END  
  
R/R! 


	3. DrPlatypus and his EVIL FRANCE HOTDOG PO...

disclaimer:I dont own noodle boy and Johnen dosnt own my characters....or does he? 0_o  
  
Moo.  
  
Okay!  
  
This is the sequel to Agent Happy noodle boy- the second mission. which was the sequel to Agent Happy noodle boy.  
  
This Fic is dedicated to:  
  
Demolition Cat  
  
I would like to thank The letter M and Marvel for reveiwing Agent Hnb the second mission.  
  
This fic is dedicated to Demo Cat because He/She reveiwed my other 2 noodle boy fics, and gave me the idea to make several continued Agent Noodle Fics.  
  
Also this fic, like all of my other fanfictions, is dedictated to J.V.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Agent HNB is sitting in a chair eatting coffee,cofee,coffe, icecream*  
  
*Agent HNB stares as a mutaded dog comes with a letter, he kicks the dog, calls it a raving weenie, and reads the letter*  
  
DEAR AGENT NOODLE,  
  
THE EVIL DR. PLATAPUSS HAS GATHERED ALL  
  
THE HOTDOGS IN FRANCE AND IS USING THEM   
  
TO POWER HIS EVIL FRANCE HOTDOG POWERED LASER   
  
BEAM THAT WILL DESTROY ENGLAND!  
  
YOU MUST SAVE US!  
  
DRIVE INTO LOOKOOKOOIGONNAPUKOO TOWN.  
  
HIS LAB IS LOCATED SOUTH OF POOPOOOHOO RIVER.  
  
WERE COUNTING ON YOU.  
  
THE FATE OF THE WORLD IS IN YOUR STICK TYPE FINGERS.  
  
SIGNED,  
  
SCRENE LADY #2  
  
P.S THIS MESSAGE WILL SELF- DISTRUCT  
  
*BOOM! The letter blows up in Agent HNB's face*  
  
Agent HNB: ARRG! GRANDMOTHERS BOTTOM! SHES SPRINKLED USED EYE LINER ON MY FACE! *Agent HNB uses his finger to wipe away some of the cartoonish black stuff on his face*  
  
Agent HNB: WAIT! THIS IS NO TARZAN MEAT! THIS IS THE DUST FROM THE DUST BUNNY'S POO! I MUST EAT THIS VOLIENT CHEESE,THE FATE OF MY BURP DEPENDS ON IT!  
  
*Agent HNB goes down a tube and falls into his big shiny red car*  
  
Agent HNB: NO MORE SANTA CLAUS! JACK SKELLINGTON KIDNAPPED HIM! OOCHAOOCHA NO MORE BOOBA!  
  
*Agent HNB arrives in LOOKOOKOOIGONNAPUKOO town and jumps out of his car*  
  
Agent HNB: Behold! MY PATATOE SALAD IS SEARCHING MY ASS DADDY! IT TICKLES,DADDY BUT IT FEEL GOOD!  
  
*People stare at Agent HNB, a couple stop*  
  
Agent HNB: You! mr. Horny guy! you humped my baby! i know it was you! stop trying to hide from the law! you humped it! you humped my baby and then killed it!  
  
*People back away from the man agent hnb was pointing at*  
  
Agent HNB: HOLY JUNGLE JIM! WERE IS SOUTH! IS IT NORTH OR SOUTH?! ANSWER ME MR. CUCUMBER AMELIUS!  
  
A man: South is that way sir. *he points south*  
  
Agent HNB: ARRG! I KNEW THAT YOU SASPARILLA! NO MORE DREAD LOCKS! THE TOUGHED ME IN MY LAVENDER!  
  
*Agent HNB runs into a building,he goes inside*  
  
Agent HNB: holy tuna hot recipe that i lost in the first story and then jumped out of the window cause of beans!This is Dr. Platapuss's lab!  
  
* purple platapuss eating a hotdog and wearing a lab coat shoots agent Hnb, he lyes on the ground bleeding, dr. platapuss holds up his half eaten hotdog*  
  
Dr. P: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!  
  
------  
  
Will our hero survive?! what will dr. P do!?  
  
Is that patatoe salad still rumaging through HNB's ass?!  
  
All these answers and more in the exciting sequel, `Agent Happy noodle boy- the evil sceme of Dr.P`!  
  
Read that when I write it, and drool in amazment!   
  
P.S- I EXPECT REVEIWS! AT LEAST 21!!!   
  
because when this was seperate, the 1st one got 8, the 2nd one got 5, and the 3rd one got 8!  
  
HAHAHAHA! I CAN COUNT!!! * break dances *  
  
wooosh! o wait! I cant break dance! * breaks neck *  
  
* gets cardboard stuck in eye * 


End file.
